linnathfandomcom-20200214-history
Uldwyneth the Unseen
The most secretive of the Silver Woods’s school founders, Uldwyneth the Unseen was an unparalleled master of illusion. He died protecting Vahnimari from the Council of Liches , and illusions he wove still protect the school to this day, turning about would-be invaders and confusing even some of the students. History A street rat and a thief, Uldwyneth learned the hard way that true friends were rare, and false friends were abundant. Not trusting anyone, the boy did not even learn magic from a teacher, instead developing for himself increasingly complex illusions and phantoms. As he grew older, the blooming wizard stole less and less, seeing material possessions as little more than the semblances of such things that he drew from the air. Instead, Uldwyneth lived in the wild, foraging for food and honing his talent for the sake of something to do. Uldwyneth was therefore taken by surprise when he was approached by two extraordinary women: Tellia and Ahnwyndis Vaellara. The illusionist was amazed at the knowledge of the first, able to find him and discern his form; and entranced by the beauty of the later, knowing that nothing that he could create could match her. He was willing to listen to the two, and agreed to help them establish a school to teach the next generation of illusionists under one condition: noone, not even Tellia, was to know the location of his new facility. Joining the group of masters who founded the schools of Linnath, Uldwyneth’s opinions of the teachers was varied. Vaylair was a point of particular disdain for Uldwyneth, and he became jealous of the attention he received from Ahnwyndis. Noonfaddle and Fayrin too he held some distaste for, as they each had to much of a dramatic flair for Uldwyneth’s liking. The one man on the council that Uldwyneth found he felt a special connection to was Bellindath Brownstump . The quiet elf perfectly understood the use for protection and contingencies, and did not judge Uldwyneth for his need to keep secrets from the other masters. The two collaborated on multiple powerful wards to keep away enemies without noisy explosions or obvious walls. Uldwyneth also held some modicum of respect for Tellia Vaellara, and some say he came to lift the restriction he had placed on these two to learn Vahnimari’s location. Uldwyneth met his end at the hands of the Council of Liches, an organization of undead wizards who sought to use the powers at his school to become more powerful. The council growing closer and closer each day, last act of Uldwyneth was to strengthen the wards around Vahnimari to the point where even decades later, Sancterram ’s forces have yet to find the structure. This weakened Uldwyneth to the point that the Liches were able to cast curses upon him from afar to end his life. Impact The magical school of Illusion is often seen as one for tricksters and entertainers. Uldwyneth despised such notions, and those who propagate them (including, to some extent, the gnomes ), and sought to teach the art as a powerful tool. As such, Vahnimari is a strict school with troublemakers being kicked out if they were accepted in the first place, which was unlikely. Additionally, Vahnimari is the last safe school of magic remaining in the White Woods due to Uldwyneth’s foresight and determination. The school and surrounding town act as a time capsule, preserving the culture of the Silver Woods within, safe from prying eyes. Interesting Facts * He fought with the other school founders against a Terrasque unleashed by the Others . * He became close friends with Bellindath Brownstump, bonding over their love for nature and desire for safety. * Uldwyneth was not devoid of a trickster streak, as he tried on multiple occasions to disrupt Vaylair’s relationship with Ahnwyndis. Category:Mage Category:School Founder Category:Legendary